


snap out of it

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kai is whipped, M/M, beomgyu's an emo, this is short dont expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beomgyu's in the band and Hueningkai attend every of his performances.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	snap out of it

This was the thing: Beomgyu wouldn’t say that he fancied guys generally. Most of the time, he _definitely_ wouldn’t say that he fancied Hueningkai.

Hueningkai is an entertaining companion to be with, Beomgyu generally happy with his presence, the boy isn’t a snob like everyone else but he does subtly act like he wants to know Beomgyu better, and Beomgyu wouldn’t admit that but somehow can’t find himself to refuse that.

He didn’t want to date Hueningkai though. He wasn’t _in_ _love_ with Hueningkai.

How could he be, when Hueningkai had seen him from a spotty little shit into the semi cool drummer in a semi popular rock band that he was now? When Beomgyu had equally known him as a sarcastic little gobshite and now _definitely_ cool singer in the same semi popular rock band? They were only teens, true, but already they were playing gigs in decent venues and had a fair number of loyal fans, though that was beside the point.

The _point_, Beomgyu thought angrily, was that most of the time, _especially_ recently, Beomgyu didn’t even like Hueningkai.

_Most_ of the time, especially recently, he wanted to punch him in the face.

Because Hueningkai knew Beomgyu better than anyone else in the world, he also knew how to wind Beomgyu up better than anyone else. In fact, he seemed to enjoy seeing the usually collected vocalist

Beomgyu never used to mind it.

He never knew what he felt or what he wants towards the boy but it's not like he would push the other boy, usually, in normal condition he would, but Hueningkai is too much of a stubborn guy to accept that.

..

..

..

Beomgyu is amazing.

He always does, though. It’s just tonight he looks a bit different than usual.

Sure, he always been look like a My Chemical Romance-loving emo, he’s a huge metal rock fan, obviously the bad boy in the band of your local neighborhood, he’s just the typical like that, and Hueningkai has admired him for that, even though they’re quiet a bit of polar opposite, but that’s what they says; opposite attracts. Hueningkai grow up in much friendlier household, with Bach and Mozart as his lullabies, and he got the gold fingers to play the piano, but still if Beomgyu wants to listen to The Buzzcocks, he will gladly listen along with him.

Today he looks really glowing, his dyed sandy blond hair is already back to black, and straight. He had seen Beomgyu with earrings before, but nothing as much as this, and in both ears, he got all the kind of earrings, it almost looks painful to him, but he noticed Beomgyu had those piercings for a while now and only put them back.

He wears eyeliner too, messy and thick looks contrast with his pale skin, paired with his pinkish small lips Beomgyu almost looks like he steps out of the 2000s teenage romance movie. He wears a nirvana shirt and skinny black ripped jeans, he looks much hotter like this and Hueningkai must admit that.

He charges as the main vocalist and guitarist in his indie band; Silverstone. A simple name yet quite self-explanatory, Hueningkai had seen them played live now, and it’s amazing to see how much effort and energy Beomgyu put in every of his performances, it’s like he changes into another person when he was on the stage, with those screams, headbangs, and solo on his guitar, Hueningkai often find himself speechless and somehow amazed among the screaming metal heads.

They’ve been silent for a while now, Hueningkai had promised to accompany Beomgyu in the backstage before his performance tonight, an open concert for high school graduation, though it’s like this Hueningkai got the hype, he’s just got into high school this year and a naïve freshmen, and Beomgyu is a sophomore, but he does understand the happiness of graduation and so does Beomgyu, so that’s why he said yes without hesitation when the student body president of the high school asked Beomgyu’s band to play tonight.

“What do you think?”

“…..”

“Hyuka,”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

Hueningkai shakes his head to back in his focus, blushed a little because he got caught staring at Beomgyu for too long now, he clears his throat and leans his body closer to see Beomgyu’s guitar, he has decorated with Marvin the Martian stickers, it’s kinda cute, because it looks out of place among the skull stickers.

“It’s… really cool.”

“Really?” Beomgyu somehow sounds like he doubts him.

“Y-yeah, it’s cool. I really like Marvin,” Hueningkai nods to assure him, Beomgyu snorts, faintly amused.

Hueningkai saw nothing but the piercing on the other’s bottom lip, it suits him. And people says lip piercing really have something.

“See you in the front row?” The shorter boy finally stand on his feet, looking at Hueningkai with that smile –smirk- on his face, Hueningkai feels like blood rushes up to his face, Beomgyu really knows how to change and control the tension in the air, Hueningkai can barely breath when he’s around him and throwing a smile like that.

He might look ridiculous with this blue satin button up shirt and chino pants, but Beomgyu stare at him like he’s nothing but a fine young man he is, suddenly the space is too narrow and too dangerous for his own good.

“Come here,”

Then it goes just like that, Beomgyu’s hand on his nape, pushing it down so they can lock their lips together, he’s tiptoeing and tilt his head, trying to deepen the quick and sweet kiss, Hueningkai is too shocked to react, their faces were so close he can counts Beomgyu’s lashes, but slowly he places his hands on the other’s tiny waist, savoring the sweet plump lips currently pressing against his, Beomgyu had just chewed bubblegum earlier and he tastes exactly like orange.

Beomgyu pull himself away from the kiss and give Hueningkai a peck before turn around and talk to his friends about the upcoming performance, Hueningkai is still occupied on his place, brushing his own lips with his thumb, it always feels like the first time, it still filled his stomach with thousands of butterfly.

And when he plays tonight, just like the other night, Hueningkai will hear the songs Beomgyu wrote while thinking of him, Beomgyu never said that, but somehow, he knows.

..

..

..


End file.
